<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buzzing in the light by akkos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718191">Buzzing in the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkos/pseuds/akkos'>akkos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Hitman! Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are ex's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkos/pseuds/akkos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years, Oikawa is back in Japan, trying to remake connections while running away from a special one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buzzing in the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fate is a funny thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here’s Oikawa, washing the dishes from the small shop with orange latex gloves, the sponge strolling delightfully over the edge of the large wooden-handled knife. This knife is widely used by the shop owner to cut pork, which is always so sharp that it reaches the bone with a slight effort. The white apron he is wearing is also used to maintain the clothes clean from traces of blood that come out of the meat, at the moment it's been used to keep the clothes dry from the sink water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contracts are another funny thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small shop was created by mr. Jinquan and his wife 25 years ago, when they were still young and horny for each other, probably got married just because they wanted to have sex and consequently, the desire dissipated after some time. The little shop is on the edge of the pavimented street, competing with an expensive sandwich shop that has been robbing many customers, the little shop Jinquan doesn't even have tables, only the metal counter that divides the kitchen from the area where customers wait standing for food or a watery black coffee. 25 years ago, it was split in half under a contract between mr. Jinquan and his wife without identity, as well as the house was also split in half, and the family inheritance as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock hanging on the greasy wall shows that it is close to midnight. The street guard who always buys pork sandwiches accompanied by a glass of coffee sweetened with three packets of sugar did not show up today, Mr. Jinquan comments on the absence of his faithful client and friend, Oikawa knows that street guard didn't show up today because he has a date, which he arranged for the guard with a strange girl who owed him a favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa, you can close things up." mr. Jinquan pats the employee affectionately on the shoulder and heads for the bathroom next to the kitchen. Oikawa puts the knife in the drying rack, with the handle out. Without taking off his gloves, he dries it on his apron and starts to lower the steel door, without locking the padlock. A half wall divides the counter area and the kitchen, the space is small but it will work. Under the metal cart where the meat and vegetables are cut, Oikawa removes the weapon he hid there a month ago, when he was hired by mrs. Jinquan to kill her husband on their wedding anniversary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The radio that sits on the shelf next to the clock starts playing A Hard Day’s Night by the Beatles, Oikawa laughs to himself at the timing and turns up the volume until he can’t hear his thoughts anymore. Mr. Jinquan comes out of the bathroom screaming, complaining about the volume. All the lights in the store are off, except for the one in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa, what are you doing-" A shot in the chest. Mr. Jinquan falls back, howling in pain and holding the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT WASN'T THE DEAL ”he screams louder trying to overcome the song. Another shot in the chest, and another, and another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jinquan cannot formulate words, his mouth struggles to spit blood and breathe. Oikawa comes closer to him, removing a crumpled paper with a horrible handwriting. He places the paper in front of Mr. Jinquan, enduring a laugh and a sarcastic comment, Oikawa wants to savor the expression of the dying old man in front of him as much as he can, but he lets a smile escape, it is impossible to hold back when the old man's expression changes from shock to horror when reading the note. He tries to get close to Oikawa and snatch the note from the young man, who laughs and squeezes the old man's throat with his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, sir, I will fulfill our part of the contract." He winks as he smiles shamelessly, Mr. Jinquan struggles on the floor, spitting blood and struggling to breathe, Oikawa squeezes his neck harder until the old man stops fighting and hits his head on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hums along with the song, taking off the now dirty gloves and rubbing them with soap and hanging them in the sink. The toe of his shoe is covered in blood and he feels like kicking the head of the dead body on the floor in anger for staining his favorite sneakers. He goes to the fridge where the beers are, takes the coldest one and locks the steel door padlock. His business companion will clean up the mess, he has a date with mrs. Jinquan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa my dear! Come on in! Come on in! I baked your favorite cake” mrs. Jinquan greets him enthusiastically, she knows that her husband is dead. Oikawa thanks her with a smile and kisses the woman on the cheek and enters the claustrophobic apartment. Mrs. Jinquan wears clothes too tight and visibly changed her makeup for today, her eyeshadow is a bright pink and her lipstick is a bloody red staining the old woman's teeth. She directs Oikawa to the flower-patterned armchairs, sitting across from him and trying to cross her legs like Sharon Stone. Oikawa makes a mental note to rewatch the film later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are here it means that everything went well, my dear". The lipstick-stained teeth are ridiculous and she keeps trying to seduce Oikawa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is she not ashamed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, mrs. Jinquan, you know that I'm the best at what I do”. He winks at her as he reaches for his hair. "Besides, I believe that I no longer need to refer to you as mrs. Jinquan," he says, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ex mrs. Jinquan gives a nervous laugh and Oikawa uses the cue to get up from his chair and go over to where she sits. Her eyes light up with anticipation, and Oikawa knows, every time she held his shoulder tighter during a hug or when she invited him to the apartment waiting for something more than her husband didn't give her anymore, she sees in the slim young man in front of her all liberation for her repressed desires. Oikawa sits on the arm of the chair, placing one leg in the middle of hers and strokes her face. The old mrs. Jinquan holds her breath and becomes immobile thinking to herself if this is really the moment that she dreamed of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mai, I have something for you." Oikawa takes a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket and stretches it, hanging the ends on the collar of his shirt while kneeling in front of the old woman. Her nails cling to the arms of the chair and her legs are shaking. Oikawa takes a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his pants, just like the one he showed to Mrs. Jinquan husband an hour ago and places it on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eagerly takes the note and he uses the moment to run his hand over her ankle and pick up a gun stuck under the chair. Her eyes quickly pass over the note and when she understands what is written, Oikawa has the gun in one hand and the other holding her leg tightly to prevent her from running away. Mai looks at the young man in front of her and he has that smile, now she recognizes the truth behind that expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fucker." she growls. Oikawa laughs, having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You get what you pay for". Mai tries to get up and Oikawa shots her head, and she falls back on the chair, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How disgusting Mrs. Jinquan, hitting on someone 10 years younger than you. Shame on you, be better in your next life” he talks to himself, seeing the old woman's blown head in the armchair. He removes the handkerchief from his collar and uses it to wipe off the blood that has spilled on his face, fortunately the shirt is still clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa feels exhausted and a smell of food invites him to the kitchen, where a chocolate cake awaits him on the table. "Oh, Mrs. Jinquan, how nice of you!" he pretends to wipe tears from his eyes with emotion, picks up the plate with the cake and walks out the front door of the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down the stairs, an old woman greets him with an embarrassed smile and he returns it. If he is handsome it is something to admire, anyway, he would not return to that building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa finds a bar still open and asks the bartender to use the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tobio-chan~ have you been to the store yet?" the waiter pours whiskey for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Oikawa-san, I'm going to the apartment now" Tobio replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, you're such a good boy~, have fun". Oikawa hangs up and thanks the bartender. The man in front of him has his shirtsleeves folded, showing his shoulders and tattoos that fill his entire arm. He reminds Oikawa of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a piece of this cake?" Oikawa asks the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyes from the bar, looking at the cake on the counter and then looks at Oikawa. "Which cake are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a wonderful night,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a magnificent night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either of the two here, the choice is yours". The waiter laughs and uses a dishcloth to to wipe the sweat from the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I leave at 3 am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I have no problem waiting for you." Oikawa takes a sip of the drink and slowly wipes his lips with his thumb. The bartender leaves shaking his head and laughing and goes to serve other customers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sits alone at the counter for a moment. As he pokes the cake to lick the frosting off his fingers, he watches his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a large and crowded place, most of the customers are drunk and rubbing each other to the beat of the techno music playing. The cigarette smoke is visible thankfully to the neon lights that wander around the establishment, Oikawa wanted a cigarette. He watches a couple near the speakers, where the light is low and he is pretty sure they are having sex and blocking a door. He rolls his eyes at the youth's immense lack of class. The night is just beginning for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa takes a handful of cake and throws it at the couple who make obscene noises. "GET A ROOM!" The couple stops immediately and looks at Oikawa as if he is crazy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, in not the one having sex in public</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks and raises an eyebrow at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wanted the nameless bartender to finish his job soon so that he could have some fun. Someone finally sits next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello, I'm sorry for the cake-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa-san, how are you?" All of Oikawa's good humor is flung out the window. Of all the people in this city who could sit next to him, in this bar, this night, at this time, it had to be Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushijima-san, how long since I saw your face in this city" he replies with a sigh and overturns the rest of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm with the white eagles now. I been covering other cities”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are to be called white eagles? North Americans? What a tacky choice”. Oikawa tosses his hair and asks the bartender for another shot of whiskey, he will need it to endure Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH DON'T YOU START WITH THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN" today he was, he really was having a great time, it was a good day, he got paid in advance for the jobs he did today, he was quick and clean and he had even managed to get a man with strong arms to go home with him today. But Ushijima had to ruin the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know my opinion, Oikawa-san, and you have my respect too." Ushijima answers honestly. He wears a dark blue jacket with water embroidered on the back and a ring with a red stone on his ring finger. "Does Iwaizumi-san know you are back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't know nor will you know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should talk to him soon" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who does Ushijima think he is? My best friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thinks. "You know this bar is his now, right?" Ushijimas asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa feels like he's been electrocuted, if Ushijima is a person he didn't want to see, Iwaizumi is a person he didn't want to see at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont really know if i will continue writing this, but i enjoyed</p><p>you can find me on twitter @oikwtru if you want to tell me abt my grammar or anything else 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>